Dreams
by ebineez01
Summary: Jack can control his actions but not his dreams. Not like he really wants to anyway...


A/N

so it's been quite a while since I posted anything - and then I come up with _this?!_ :-D A bit of fluff and fun that popped into my head so I just wrote it down. And it just happens that the fluff and fun turned out to be M rated - how unusual...so explicit warnings abound.

I'm thinking about getting back into writing a bit more - I miss writing Sam and Jack :-) so let me know what you think of this :-)

hope you enjoy :-)

Oh, and as usual - I still don't own anyone or anything :-(

xxxxxxxxxxx

You know it's a dream right from the start. Carter is standing in your office waiting to be dressed down for insubordination. Not that she hasn't bordered on that a few times in the six months SG-1 has been active. But nothing you'd ever really get pissy with her about.

You step up behind her, _way_ too close for a commanding officer to be standing to his subordinate. Your hands circle her waist, making short work of the button and zipper of her BDUs. You wait before you push them down cause this is usually where she turns into either Smithers or Mr. Burns, and you really have no desire to see _that_ again! After a moment you take the chance and her pants are around her ankles. You push her forward, bending her over your desk and smile. Still Carter.

You look down, surprised that your cock, hard and oh so ready is in your hand. Obviously with Carter bent over your desk you're not surprised that you're hard, but you don't even remember undoing your pants. You shrug away the insignificant details and move closer. Then you frown when you realise - as much as you love the fact her BDUS are where they are - it makes it kinda difficult for her to spread her legs.

You blink when you're suddenly in the briefing room and it's her dress blues skirt hiked up around her bare ass that you're presented with as she's bent over the briefing room table. One of those inexplicable dreamscape changes. _Sweet!_ You're still holding your hard on in your right hand as you take the small step forward that brings you within range of her. Your left hand reaches out to grip her ass, your thumb stroking downwards, opening her to you.

You smile, then frown as you realise neither of you has said anything. Then you're worried. Does she want this? Are you forcing her? Does she think this is what her punishment is?

You catch movement out the corner of your eye, her hand snaking back to grasp your hip, pulling you forward as she pushes back, her sigh of contentment as your tip roughly slides over her loud in the quiet room.

Your eyes couldn't see, but your cock can certainly feel just how wet she is for you and you feel the smirk on your lips now you know that she wants you just as much as you want her. She's groaning now, mewling almost as you play the head of your solid shaft over her, dipping in just slightly, just enough to make her moan, before you continue down over her clit.

It's perfect. Just like you knew it would be and you nearly cum right then and there at the thought that you're just about to slip inside of your gorgeous and talented 2IC. Well it would be perfect if it weren't for that damn fly buzzing around your head which curiously, reminds you uncannily of the annoying buzzing of Daniels voice. You reluctantly release your hold on her to swat at it, not able to comprehend how the little bastards can find their way twenty some floors below ground. The buzzing stops and you turn your attention back to the waiting wonders of your second.

You slide just your tip inside of her and you hear her speak for the first time since this started.

"Hey Daniel..."

Daniel!? What the fuck?

You look up and the uber annoying archaeologist is sitting at the briefing table directly across from where you have Carter bent over it.

"Hey, Sam," he replies haltingly.

"Daniel!?" you nearly scream.

"Yes Jack?"

The innocent gaze he gives you is infuriating and you want to slap him.

"Not really the best time Daniel..." you point out.

"Not really the best place Jack," he counters.

Speak for yourself you think as you gaze longingly down at your half naked Captain so spectacularly presented in front of you.

The next thing you know the annoying scientist is beside you shaking your shoulder.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"JACK!"

"WHAT!?" you yell as your eyes fly open, the briefing room and the girl gone, your boots up on your desk, your hands clasped behind your head as you recline in your office chair. Your erection you note, is still inconveniently present. Your hands drop quickly in an attempt to cover up, but you know the little pest has already noticed.

"What Daniel?" you ask in your best - 'really I'm not thinking about killing you at all right now' - voice.

"We have a briefing in an hour," he reminds you.

"And you came to wake me up..." You quickly reconsider the wording of that particular statement. "... _get_ me now?"

"Well it's straight after lunch so I thought you'd want to get something to eat first," he defends.

He has a point. Damn it!

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes," you reply all the images of Mr. Burns bent over your desk starting to finally work on willing away your hard on.

"I can wait," he says a little too smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

You glare at him and thankfully he gets the message - 'This _is_ what my 'I am going to kill you' face looks like' - and he leaves without another word.

"So," Danny says flicking a pea across his plate. "Must've been some dream you were having?"

You do not look at him as you dream of flicking some of your own peas at him. Followed by a brick. "Don't know what you mean."

"You know you might as well fess up Jack," he says all smug and...sciencey like. "After all, you were moaning Sam's name when I walked in."

You were not! But you look at him anyway. Double damn it! And now you're getting to _see_ the smug sciencey look on his face knowing he's caught you out.

"Ha!"

"Shut up Daniel!"

"You wanna tell me about it?"

The glare's back and you know by the look on his face you don't need to utter the word but it's past your lips before you think too much about it. "No!"

"No what?" Carter asks as she plonks herself at your table directly across from where you're sitting. Blessedly she's more clothed than when you last saw her. You feel yourself stir at the vivid memory of your dream and tell yourself to stop it. _Bent over the briefing room table._ You shift in your seat and damn it if she doesn't notice. STOP. IT.

"Are you okay Sir?" she asks all wide eyed, voice full of concern.

 _Skirt up around her bare ass..._

"Fine Carter," you lie.

Your gaze flicks to Daniel and the little prick is grinning. He's enjoying this! Your eyes narrow at him and he understands. He'd better get you out of this!

"Jack and I were just discussing dreams," he offers.

 _This!?_ This is how he deflects her attention away from you?

"Oh?" she asks turning her attention to Daniel.

Huh...

"When I went to his office to get him for lunch he was sleeping..."

Then her eyes are back on you. Brilliant Daniel! "Power nap," you blurt.

She nods slowly. She's convinced...no...no she's really not.

"Anyway," Daniel continues drawing her back. "He seemed to be having a really interesting dream...that he was just about to tell me about."

Evil! Evil little man! You determine to make him pay for his betrayal. Dearly.

"Nope," you argue. "Wasn't."

"Wasn't what?" Carter asks, way too fascinated by this topic of conversation than you think she should be. "Wasn't about to tell Daniel about your dream or wasn't dreaming?"

You take a breath. "Both!" Does that make sense you wonder as the science twins just stare at you. "Neither?" One of them's gotta be right. Right?

"Not what it sounded like to me," Daniel the betrayer says.

You glare at him and he's grinning.

"Also not what it looked like..."

They're both staring at you again and you can feel yourself sweating under their scrutiny. Then a brilliant plan forms as you look at your watch.

"Well! Better get to that briefing!" you say triumphantly as you rise from your chair.

Carter frowns and looks at her own perfectly synchronised time piece. "We still have another forty minutes Sir."

"Right!" you almost yell and notice them both flinch backward. Ha! Serves them right for being all smug and sciencey! "Don't wanna be late!" you add picking up your pie, stealing Daniels cake and heading for the door.

xxxxxx

A/N

and yep! Kind of random and bizarre I know - but what are you gonna do!? :-)


End file.
